More Than Sex
by crimsonbutterfly92
Summary: Naruto and sakura have had it rough since day one between being beaten and forced to sell them selves but what will they do when a chance to escape arises. sasunaru this is the new and improved story known as more than sex.
1. Chapter 1

To all my faith full readers. Words cannot express how sorry I am for neglecting my story but I have decided to rewrite this story cause I feel like I rushed the last one and I started to hate how the plot was coming out so I have come out with a few new twists. and I'll now be updating regularly I promise so please read and review.

Pro log

If I keep my eyes straight ahead towards the light maybe I can be happy. Yes I'm sure I can.

If I just keep dancing and let myself be blinded by the neon lights then I wont notice there eyes rack over my body. Maybe then I can forget that I'm shackled to this place by an almost un payable debt.

But at the end of the day can I really keep reality from catching up to me.

"NARUTOOOO." a voice bellowed from down the hall. cerulean eyes shot open. From underneath a thin sheet. Naruto sat up on his small cot. covering his ears from the annoyingly loud voice. He then proceeded to rub the sleep from his eyes and glare at the small alarm clock blinking seven thirty in the morning. The door suddenly swung open causing the blond to jump back.

"you useless bitch I was calling you for the last five minutes. And now I have to come upstairs to retrieve you." yelled a snake like man. His golden eyes piercing naruto's cerulean. Naruto adverted his eyes taking favor to looking at the dirty carpet.

"I apologize orochimaru." naruto siad clearly not caring about the mans foul mood.

Orochimaru glared at naruto clearly not satisfied with his answer.

"haven't I told you to call me orochimaru sama." the snake like man siad stepping closer to naruto.

Naruto glared at the man. How dare that snake bastard try to make him call him orochimaru sama. There was no way in hell that was gonna happen. Orochimaru smirked as naruto's face turned red in anger. He loved naruto's fighting spirit. It would make breaking him all the much sweeter.

"fuck you your not my master." naruto spat out venom lacing his every word.

Naruto saw white as a sharp pain racked across his face. Orochimaru smirked lowering his hand .

"I do so hate using violence but you really do need to learn your place." orochimaru siad laughing at naruto's glare. Before heading towards the door.

"you'll see one day some one will come for me and save me from this hell hole." naruto screamed clutching the thin sheet in his hands. Orochimaru stopped in the door way. And turned towards naruto with a smile on his sickly pale face. "oh is that so well you better hope they have the money to buy you. Or is one of your friends going to try to steal you away in the middle of the night again. Do you really want another friend to leave you. Didn't kyuubi say he was going to save you. And were is he now no were to be found cause some one as tainted as you is not worth saving" orochimaru siad laughing exiting the small room closing the door behind him.

Emerald eyes glared at the sniggering snake man exiting naruto's room.

"what are you looking at bitch." orochimaru snarled at a petit pink haired girl.

" a pathetic pedophile." sakura siad in a obvious fake sweet tone.

"what was that girl." orochimaru siad with a frown.

"nothing sir." sakura siad with a mock salute

"see now that's dedication you should teach that to naruto." orochimaru siad walking away with a grin.

Sakura blinked wondering if he was really that stupid. Until a loud crash broke her train of thoughts.

"oh no naruto what happened." sakura whispered before running towards naruto's room.

Sakura entered the small room only to find the room destroyed the window shattered and the cot flipped over. "naruto" sakura called out searching for her best friend.

"it's not my fault I told him not to save me I told him not to come it's not cause I'm dirty." naruto screamed holding onto his chest. Sakura could feel her eyes water as she watched her friend silently sob in the corner.

Sakura slowly walked closer to naruto. Naruto turned his red puffy eyes to sakura's emerald eyes.

"I don't blame him for not coming sakura I really don't he was my best friend. Sakura hugged naruto close to her body. Letting him sob away his troubles. After an hour or so his body ceased to shake and his tears dried up. "thank you sakura for staying with me while I cried." naruto whispered. Looking at the ground. Sakura simply hugged her friend closer. "there's no need to thank me naruto we're friends I'll always be there for you to lean on."

"thanks sakura for every thing. But we need to get to work." naruto siad letting venom lace the last part of his sentence . "Yeah your right come on go take a shower and get ready and I'll go get dressed ." sakura siad helping naruto to his feet.

"yeah ok I'll meet you in the lobby then." naruto called over his shoulder as he headed towards his bathroom.

~Time~skip~

Naruto raced down the stairs toward the lobby were he knew sakura would be waiting for him.

"Hey hoe" came sakura" cheerful voice.

"Hey bitch" naruto laughed back.

"Oh be ready pedo king said we're to be the closing act and that we have to entertain the crowd afterwards" the girl said not trying to hide the disgust in her voice

"Yeah sure no prob" naruto said flashing a smile trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from his azure eyes.

Sakura's face fell slightly at the obvious fake smile her friend was giving her. Sakura bit her lip and looked away she could hardly bare it when she looked into the blue eyes that seemed to get duller every day. "Well do you want to go get something to eat before we start" sakura asked turning towards the kitchen so naruto wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall cause sakura new that she had to be strong not for herself but for naruto. The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments just happy to have each other for the support they'll never get from any one else.

"Are you nervous" sakura asked grabbing two trays off the stack on the counter and handing one to naruto.

"Not really we've been doing this so long I'm used to it" naruto replied with a shrug putting a bowl of ramen on his tray. Sakura nodded in understanding grabbing a plate of sushi making her way over to a table with naruto not far behind. "so." sakura began unsure of how to ask her question. Naruto looked at sakura in understanding. "you want to know who kyuubi is huh.?" naruto asked gazing into sakura's emerald eyes.

"yeah if you want to tell me you know we don't have to talk about this if you don't want." sakura siad unsure if her question would upset the blonde. Naruto smiled. "it's not a problem." naruto siad getting a far off look in his eyes. "I was best friends with a boy named kyuubi from kindergarten up till sixth grade. He was always the center of attention. He was so funny when I first walked into my kindergarten class he ran up to me and siad that I was going to be his wife cause I was so pretty. He was such a dork." naruto siad laughing at the fond memory sakura smiled noticing the life spark back into her friends eyes.

"any way when I turned ten and orochimaru took me kyuubi came one night when I was in my room crying I heard tapping on my window and sure enough it was kyuubi. He told me how he was going to take me away and how we would be happy off in the country some were. So he promised to meet me in my room the next night but he never came." naruto siad wiping away a stray tear. "I'm so sorry naruto." sakura siad patting her friends back.

"yeah but it's better he didn't come other wise who knows what orochimaru would have done ." naruto siad getting up and throwing away his tray. The two sat quietly after that in a comfortable silence until

orochimaru's voice came over a speaker breaking the silence.

"naruto and sakura report to the stage at once that is all" the man's cold voice said blaring from the speaker.

Naruto and sakura stood dumping the contents of their tray in the garbage. While their feet moved almost mechanically moved towards the stage.

Even though this place was hell, sakura and naruto were grateful in a weird twisted way for being here. Naruto had been living on the streets since he was five. Orochimaru found him when he was ten and promised the boy a warm and happy life. To bad orochimaru isn't known for his honesty. he hadn't told the boy that he ran a brothel that was none to friendly to it's forced faculty. However, naruto had met sakura his one and only friend and for that reason he can still wake up in the morning and take the day head on.

The duo quickly reached a large oak door labeled "backstage"

"Ready" naruto winked at sakura

"Whenever you are" she said with a smile

Meanwhile in front of the stage a pale-skinned yellow eyed [I personally find him to be a pedophile] man took the stage

"Evening ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for you today doing a solo performance for your viewing pleasure. Please put your hands together for the konoha angels" the man shouted while hastily exiting the stage.

Pink and orange feathers fell from the ceiling creating a veil in front of the stage that no one could see past. Until a wind gently pushed them away towards the eager crowd. And there stood

Sakura dressed in a short white skirt, and a tight black tank top with little red hearts going diagonally up the side. She took a few steps her black high heel boots clacking loudly against the wooden stage. The lights suddenly shut off before sakura began to sing.

_Groove slam, work it back_

_Filter that, baby bump that track_

_Groove slam, work it back_

_Filter that, baby bump that track_

As soon as sakura finished the first verse the lights came on only to reveal naruto dressed in a tight black tank top that stopped just above his studded belt that held up, baggy cargo pants that hung dangerously low on slim hips.

Sakura smiled at the sexy blond and then began to sing agian

_Groove slam, work it back_

_Sakura just play that track_

_Naruto in the room, so starstruck_

_Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom_

Naruto and sakura then began to twist there hips to the beat of the music.

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend_

_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'_

_Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'_

_Blow my heart up_

Naruto moved to the western side of the club and began swaying to the music's sensual rhythm. Soon all naruto could hear was the beat of the music. He began to grind his ass against the large stage wall. He could feel the music consume him and heat up his entire body he ran a hand threw his petal soft hair while his hand was slowly moving down his lithe body. The sexy blonde then began making his way lower to the floor. Sakura stared in amazement at how the blond moved he was so provocative yet at the same time graceful. She was pretty sure that if she had a dick she would have a boner right now from watching the sexy blond dance. Sakura quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and began to sing once more

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table_

_I'm so starstruck_

_So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

naruto and sakura met back up in the middle of the stage were they began to dance together grinding to the beat. Naruto looked out towards the crowed and by the looks on there faces there was only one thing on every one's minds. And that was sex there eyes screamed for it. Suddenly feeling disgusted naruto turned back to sakura hoping to get there looks out of his mind. sakura got the message and pushed naruto away and threw him the microphone before she began to dance to his singing

_**Hey, lived all my life really, really is that him?**_

_**I haven't seen here before, and she got all them big rims**_

_**It's it like cash flow, my baby don't trip**_

_**Should shawty say hand over your signature right here**_

Sakura put her hands above her head letting the beat of the music move her . She began grinding against the wall the music made her body feel as though it was on fire like if she stopped moving she would melt. She ran a hand up her smooth creamy thigh.

_**Like a just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign**_

_**How she add it up, a fanatic and I think it's going down**_

_**She's so starstruck, the gal all stuck**_

_**I shoulda had an overdose on too many Starbucks**_

_**Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller**_

_**Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy impala**_

_**Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers**_

_**What do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters?**_

_**But that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor**_

_**I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor**_

_**Complete swagger, there go the dagger**_

_**Got what she want, shawty happily ever after**_

Sakura made her way over to naruto were the two began grinding together with expertise making the crowd go wild. Sakura snatched back the mic were she then finished her last verse.

_Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_The two bowed when the music stopped._

"_well I have first shift" naruto said to sakura venom lacing his words as he eyed orochimaru talking to some ugly middle age man._

"_Sorry" sakura whispered before disappearing behind the violet curtains._

"_Well better get this over with" naruto sighed to himself. Naruto spotted an attractive raven-haired man in the back corner. "He looks so hot" naruto thought letting his eyes fall on the raven-haired man. But if he's here, he has to be some sort of loser naruto thought while approaching the man._

"_Hi" naruto greeted warmly_

"_Hi" the man smiled back. "That was some really good dancing Mr." the raven began_

"_Oh it's naruto I don't give out my last name" naruto said with a grin. "Nice to meet you naruto the names Itachi "the man known as Itachi purred out_

_Naruto changed immediately recognizing the tone in itach's voice._

"_Well mister Itachi would you like to accompany me to a room" naruto purred out while staring deeply into Itachi's eyes. Itachi stared at the boy it was weird he could on the outside the boy looked perfectly happy but his eyes showed such pain and sadness. "how is it possible to look happy but also look as if he's on the verge of a melt down" Itachi thought sadly. But he pushed that aside he had a job to do._

"_Sorry I can't accompany you to a room but you can put your hands on your head and lay on the ground" Itachi said standing and pulling out a gun_

"_What's going on over there" orochimaru yelled pushing his way threw the crowed that had now gathered. Orochimaru froze for a moment when he saw the gun but quickly recomposed himself._

"_Sir I'm sorry if this trash has upset you" orochimaru said quickly bringing his hand up and slapping naruto across his face. Orochimaru quickly caught the falling boy by his hair and slapped him across the face again but this time cutting naruto's face with his long nails._

"_Apologizes now trash" orochimaru spat out_

"_Please forgive me Itachi san" the blonde robotically replied._

_Itachi stood in shock how could orochimaru could do this. Naruto was just a child. Itachi felt the anger build up. Which lead him to punch orochimaru in the face before showing him his badge. "This is the FBI you sick fuck" Itachi shouted. Itachi smirked at the horrified expression orochimaru face held. The room was suddenly filled with police. _

_~Time skip~_

"_this isn't good none of these people will testify that it was orochimaru that ran this place what the fuck are we going to do deidara " Itachi asked calming down a bit._

"_Looks like you have nothing I'll be out in a couple of days" orochimaru laughed._

_Itachi silently seethed while staring at the smirking orochimaru._

"_Excuse me" came a quite voice behind Itachi_

"_Huh oh naruto what do you need" Itachi asked turning to look at the boy._

_Naruto looked at sakura and took her hand in his own for encouragement._

"_I'll do it I'll testify against orochimaru" naruto said smirking at the now frowning orochimaru_

_Itachi smiled. "But I have a few conditions" naruto said now staring at Itachi. "Fine just name them" Itachi said with a smirk as he watched orochimaru being hauled of to a police car._

"_I want me and my friend sakura to attend school somewhere safe were that sick bastard can't find us" naruto said jerking a thumb towards the police car driving away with orochimaru in the back._

"_Hm" Itachi thought while trying to think of a school that would except two new students so late._

"_Well I know the principle of konoha private school. And she does owe me a favor" Itachi said catching the amazed look in naruto and sakura's eyes at the words private school. "But there's one condition" Itachi said smiling sheepishly. "It's fine whatever it is we'll do it" naruto and sakura shouted in unison. "Alright I'll be back to pick you up first thing tomorrow morning with your new school uniforms"_

"_alright." naruto screamed yanking sakura outside with him._

_Itachi smiled pleased that he was able to make the blonde happy. _

"_naruto calm down we forgot to thank itachi lets go thank him." sakura said pulling the blond back towards the building._

" _captian uchiha we have found a very disturbing video tape in orochimaru's office." said a brunette haired man. "alright well play the tape." itachi siad pointing towards the large screen that hung above the stage._

_~whats playing on the screen~_

"_you should of left boy." orochimaru siad walking around a redf haired boy tied to a chair._

"_screw you I'm gonna save naruto and then I'll kill you you sick bastard." yelled the red haired boy. _

" _aww that's so sweet but how will you save naruto if you can't even save yourself." orochimaru siad laughing. The red hired males eyes widened as orochimaru lifted the front of his shirt up. He felt orochimaru drag the knife threw his skin._

_Many of the officers turned away from the video were the young boy was being tortured to death. Itachi felt rage bubble inside of him. But was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a strangled cry from the door way. Sakura stood still with a hand to her mouth as she watched the murder taking place on the screen. _

_The room grew silent all that could be heard was a named whispered by naruto. "naruto do you know who this boy is?" itachi asked staring at the shocked blond._

"_kyuubi I don't understand he's dead but he never came that night how could orochimaru of killed him." naruto siad as he began to shake. _

"_naruto calm down we don't know if he's dead at look at the screen he got away. We just don't know were he is but don't worry we'll find your friend in the mean time sakura could you please take naruto to my car I'm gonna have you and naruto stay at my apartment tonight." itachi siad handing sakura a set of keys ._

"_a alright thank you itachi." sakura said helping a dishelmed naruto out of the building. _

"_captain uchiha it's been reported that they've found a child's corpse in the basement we have reason to believe that the body is that of kyuubi jinkurichi. Should we tell naruto" deidara asked the raven haired captian. "no there's no need to make him suffer any more than he already has." itachi siad staring at the blond passed out in his car._


	2. Chapter 2

"naruto come on naruto wake up you have to wake up now or they'll catch us." came a husky voice.

"huh." naruto's eyes fluttered open. He tried to look around the room he was in but the dim moonlight made it hard to distinguish anything in the dark room. Naruto flinched as a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"come on naruto we have to go now before any one sees us." naruto looked at the boy speaking. He felt all his breath leave him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know what to say he couldn't speak . "why…..h-how are y-you here?" naruto asked wiping away a stray tear.

" idiot don't you remember I told you I was going come for you were gonna go far away." smiled the red haired boy. Naruto's attention was ripped away from the red haired boy by knocking on the large wooden door. Naruto heard a man voice from behind the door. But he couldn't hear what he was saying it was like static.

Whats going on I can't remember anything. The last thing I remember is orochimaru yelling at me. Naruto thought in a panic. He tried to remember every thing but his mind grew foggy and he began to feel dizzy.

"just take my hand naruto and it will all be alright we can make it if we leave together." the red haired boy siad extending his hand towards the blond. Naruto stared at the hand for a moment before he smiled at the warm orange eyes gazing down at him.

"alright kyuubi but only if you promise to never leave me." naruto siad smiling at his best friend. Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's hand happy that his friend had come for him.

Naruto and kyuubi ran towards the window only to find it locked. Naruto cussed looking frantically around the room for another way out.

"there's no other way out naruto just break the window quick." kyuubi yelled a panicked look crossing his face. Something was wrong naruto knew it he could feel it like something in the back of his mind warning him that something was off.

"please naruto hurry we need to go." kyuubi yelled at the blond clutching his arm tightly. Naruto grabbed the sheet from the bed he was previously laying on and wrapped it around his hand. Before smashing the window blocking his escape. Upon hearing the shattering of glass the knocking on the door became a furious pounding. And the man began to scream. Naruto began to hear the voice clearer the man was shouting his name but he didn't sound angry or mean it was something else something he rarely heard. It was concern.

"come on naruto we need to go." kyuubi siad staring out the window.

"how are we supposed to get down from here we're on the third floor." naruto siad looking down at the ground.

"just jump." kyuubi siad staring at the blond as if he were crazy. Naruto looked at the red haired boy as if he had twelve heads. "yeah right are you crazy." naruto siad backing away from the window.

"please just trust me everything will be fine we'll be together nothing can hurt us.

Naruto trusted his friend really he did but the feeling that something was wrong came back ten fold. And it was ringing in his ears like a siren.

The sound of wood snapping made naruto spin around and stare at the door. There stood a tall raven haired man he looked at naruto with concern etched into his dark eyes.

"naruto what are you doing get away from the window before you fall." came a concerned female voice. Naruto saw a mop off pink hair come from behind itachi. It was sakura naruto cursed at himself how could he forget about sakura. Sweet and kind sakura his other best friend.

"come on sakura you can come with me and kyuubi." sakura stared at her best friend her eyes showing even more concern than before.

"what are you talking about naruto." sakura siad taking a few steps closer to naruto.

"kyuubi came to get me but I almost forgot about you." naruto siad rubbing the back of his neck.

"please don't be angry with us sakura." naruto siad he turned towards kyuubi only to see the small red head huddled in the corner covering his ears.

"they're lying they're lying don't listen don't TRUST THEM." kyuubi siad screaming the last part. Naruto was confused why was kyuubi acting so weird.

"naruto Kyuubi's dead remember orochimaru killed him." sakura siad holding her friends hand.

"what no he's right here." naruto siad looking at were kyuubi was huddled in the corner but there was no trace of the red haired boy.

"they're lying naruto." kyuubi siad grabbing naruto's arm in a painful vice like grip. "please believe me" kyuubi pleaded his orange eyes searching naruto's cerulean in a desperate hope that naruto believed him. Naruto hugged kyuubi unsure of what to do when his fingers felt something weird. Kyuubi's entire spine was broken but not just in one place but in several. Naruto backed away in horror as kyuubi fell to the floor "please naruto please don't leave me this is all your fault it shouldn't of been me why why did I have to die I risked every thing to save you. Naruto we were the only thing we had why why did I have to remember the truth while you got to forget why did the lord answer your prayers and not mine why did your mind let you forget. Naruto backed away horrified as images flashed threw his mind fire it was every were there were people trapped inside and golden eyes glaring. Naruto's mind became fuzzy and then every thing went black as he collapsed on the floor. The last thing he heard were the frantic cries of his name coming from sakura and itachi.

"will he be okay doctor tsunade." itachi asked the blond haired woman.

"yes he should be fine he's been in and out of it for the last two days but we ran a few tests on him and we found out some very interesting things." tsunade siad gesturing to a chart on her desk.

"what is this?" sakura asked picking up the chart.

"well as you can see everything about naruto is healthy but here in parts of his brain you can see were he altered his mind.

"what do you mean altered his mind?" itachi asked interrupting tsunade

"well sometimes if something so traumatic happens the subconscious will try to shield the body from the traumatic event by making blacking it out like it never happened." tsunade explained

"and if you look at the areas were I circled you can see that this has happened twice in naruto's life the second time was right now when naruto had images of that boy kyuubi." tsunade siad sitting down at her desk.

"and the first time?" sakura asked.

"well if you want to know that you'll have to know the truth about kyuubi and naruto." tsunade siad her eyes glazing over at the memory of the dark tale.


	3. giving away my story

due to some unforseen event i am now giving my stroy over to reka chan so please view it she is a wonderful writer


End file.
